Wife of a BSSA Soldier
by LacusCampbell
Summary: OS ecrit par ester-ella (Deviantart) et traduit par moi. OS sur le couple PiersxReader (il faut normalement remplacer le ton nom par votre nom mais vue qu'il y avait le nom du perso plus celui des enfants pour éviter que vous soyez perdu j'ai mis des prénoms a la place). Vous pouvez retrouver cet OS sur mon blog skyrock Piers-Nivans et sur mon Wattpad EvilBucky. Bonne lecture


**Décembre 2012**

Le temps était venu. Une fois de plus, Piers avait été appelé pour le service. Nous étions à l'extérieur dans l'air hivernal sur la piste de l'aéroport, regardant ses coéquipiers monter dans l'avion. Nos mains entrelacées ensemble pour les garder au chaud. Dans les bras de Piers, notre fils d'un an emmitouflé, s'accrochant à son père.

« Alors combien de temps se sera cette fois? »

« Plus d'un mois, il semblerait que, peut-être nous revenions après le Nouvel An. »

Un soupir frustré quitta mes lèvres. « Mais qu'en est-il de Noël. »

« Je sais, et je pense que tout le monde ici a le même sentiment, mais la sécurité du monde passe en premier. »

« Ouais je sais. » J'ai tiré son bras vers le bas, assez bas pour moi pour atteindre sa joue et l'embrassait. « Essaye de nous téléphoner à Noël? »

Il sourit et m'embrassa. « Mais oui. »

« Nivans! On se bouge ! »

« Oui, monsieur! Je dois y aller, aller Zack va avec maman »a-t-il dit en étouffant le garçon avec plein de baisers avant de le placer dans mes bras. Il se mit à pleurer. « Sois sage, je reviendrais. Comporte-toi bien avec maman. » Piers essuya les larmes sur ces joues. Maintenant, c'était à mon tour. Il sourit, puis m'embrassa, et a ensuite une nouvelle fois fait face à son supérieur.

« Gardez l'accent sur la mission, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons bon. » Nous nous sommes fait signe de la main avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'avion

S'il vous plaît garder le en sécurité.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲

 **25 Décembre 2012**

Le jour de Noël, il ne me semblait pas complet sans lui, donc nous l'avons passé avec mes parents en Californie. La météo ici était tout le contraire de l'endroit où nous vivons, un ciel ensoleillé et bleu.

« Si j'avais su qu'il ferait comme ça, j'aurais mis des vêtements estival dans ma valise » Plaisantais je tout en aidant ma maman dans la cuisine à préparer le repas de Noël.

« Oh chérie, tu dis ça maintenant, mais une fois que la nuit sera tombé... »

Je pouvais voir que ma mère essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de me distraire, afin que j'arrête de m'inquiéter continuellement pour mon mari

« Tout ira bien, c'est un homme fort et il à une famille il va venir à la maison. »

« Je sais maman, mais je ne vais pas arrêter de m'inquiéter. » Inconsciemment, je frottais en petits cercles mon ventre comme si je tenais un enfant de trois mois. « Il a dit qu'il appellerait pour Noël, tu penses que c'est à cause du décalage horaire de l'Edonia? » Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'un de mes sœurs vienne dans la cuisine avec Zack dans ses bras.

« Regarde, il y a momman! » Nos sourires étaient partagés quand il tendit sa main vers moi. Mes soucis semblaient s'évanouir quand je vis mon fils.

« Salut mon grand. Que fais-tu là-bas, à quoi joues-tu avec tes tantes? Vous vous amusez bien? » Il hocha la tête et commença à me montrer le jouet dans ses mains.

Il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, j'avais mon appareil photo pour enregistrer la réaction Zack aux cadeaux que son père avait choisi pour lui. Le sourire sur son visage et les cris d'excitation me firent chaud au cœur. J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour Piers.

« Fait des bisous à papa. » Zack a regardé la camera et à embrasser la lentille.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu un appel de lui. Il avait promis. Zack était dans mes bras, j'étais assis sur le canapé avec mon téléphone portable dans ma main.

« S' il te plaît Piers. » J'ai prié. Peu de temps après, le téléphone a sonné.

« Bonjour ?! »

« Hey Lacus, Joyeux Noël. Je t'ai réveillé? » Entendre sa voix apporta des larmes de joie à mes yeux.

« N-non, pas du tout. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Je suis juste heureux d'entendre ta voix. Je t'ai envoyé des photos de Zack ouvrant ses cadeaux, il les aime. »

« C'est bon, je vais devoir vérifier mes e-mails. »

Mon excitation et mes larmes ont réveillé Zack.

« Il est réveillé. Papa est au téléphone, dit bonjour à papa. » J'ai placé le téléphone sur son oreille et il a commencé à avoir une conversation endormie avec Piers. Dans un court instant, Zack s'est endormi avec le téléphone, donc j'ai pris le téléphone.

« Il s'est endormir sur moi? »

« Il a fait sûr. » Il y eu un silence paisible.

« Écoute, il y a eu du changement dans les plans. Le capitaine Redfield a été emmené à l'hôpital avec une commotion cérébrale. En raison de cela, j'ai été nommé capitaine temporaire de l'équipe Alpha. Peu de temps après, il a disparu. Mon équipe a été affecté à sa rechercher. «

Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'imprégner de l'information. Encore plus de temps sans Piers .  
« O-bien. S'il te plaît sois très prudent. »

« Je sais Lacus. Assez parlé de moi, comment vas-tu? »

« Mon téléphone n'a presque plus de batterie. Je dois vous laisser mes amours. »

« Ok, permets-moi de dire au revoir aux enfants. » J'ai placé le téléphone contre l'oreille de Zack, puis contre mon ventre pour le nouveau membre de la famille.

« Je suppose que je vous verrai plus tard alors. Je te aime Piers. »

« Je t'aime plus mon amour. Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël. »

Parfois, Piers appelais aux rares et spéciales occasions: anniversaires, vacances, etc. Le chaos a commencé à se produire ici à la maison, quelque chose sur une évasion de virus. Peu de temps après, l'armée est venu frapper à notre porte, pour faire évacuer la base. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲

 **30 juin 2013**

Piers était partit en Chine et j'ai été à l'hôpital prêt à donner naissance à son second fils. C'était un travail difficile, surtout sans Piers ici à mes côtés.

« Prenons une photo de toi et ton petit frère pour papa, dite cheese. » Maman a pris une photo de notre famille grandissante. « Envoyons-la, pour papa. »

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲

 **01 juillet 2013**

Je me sentais inquiète, même après une longue journée de travail et l'accouchement, je ne pouvais pas tomber complètement endormi. Notre nouveau bébé a commencé à pleurer.

« Oh Ethan, pas de soucis, maman est là. » Je l'ai pris et l'ai berçai dans mes bras. Mon téléphone portable a sonné, Piers.

« B-bonjour? Piers? »

Il y avait seulement des pleure, et j'ai paniqué.

« Piers, est tu la »

« Je vais bien, c'est juste ... il est beau», mon cœur était à l'aise. « Quelle est son nom? »  
« Ethan, tout comme nous avons convenu. »

« Il lui convient, comment a réagi Zack? »

« Il était excité quand il a vu Ethan. Voyons combien de temps cela va durer. » Nous nous sommes mis à rire tous les deux.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je te vois quand je rentre à la maison, Je t'aime Lacus. » Quelque chose ne sonnait pas bien dans sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il se débattait. Les larmes s'amassé dans mes yeux, et Ethan pleuré.

« Je t'aime trop Piers. »

« Donne des câlins et des baisers aux enfants pour moi. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. »

« Bye Lac... »

L'appel fut coupé.

Nous étions de retour dans notre maison, à l'abri des virus. Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est d'attendre mon mari Piers, qu'il rentre à la maison. On m'a dit qu'ils venaient à la maison aujourd'hui. Les enfants et moi étions habillé et prêt à accueillir papa. La sonnette de la porte retentit. L'excitation rempli nos visages que j'ai couru à la porte avec Ethan dans un bras, et tenant la main de Zack avec l'autre. J'ai ouvert la porte pour trouver le capitaine de Piers, Chris Redfield, en uniforme officiel.

« Bon après-midi capitaine Redfield Comment puis-je... »

Sa forte stature semblait trembler. Il regarda Zack, puis Ethan. Son visage c'est remplis de tristesse quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il tendit un patch BSSA usé. Il se mit à sangloter.

« S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. »


End file.
